Un nuevo despertar
by Pao M. Hellsing
Summary: Los últimos días de Alucard e Integra, ¿Qué pasará después?


_Hola hola, bueno este es mi primer fic de Hellsing así que espero me tengan paciencia y comprención, tambien espero que les guste, busqué mostrar la parte más humana de Alucard así que no es el Alucard de personalidad fuerte y arrogante._

_Hellsing es de Kota Hirano, solo uso sus personajes para dejar volar mi imaginación._

_Disfruten..._

* * *

_Un nuevo despertar_

Una caricia huerfana viaja sin escrúpulos por la espalda de la rubia, ¿Quiénes son? nadie lo sabe, quizás solo dos amantes buscando disfrutar cada segundo de su mutua compañia, ¿Por qué? es simple, ella esta vieja y su muerte esta cerca mientras él será y seguirá siendo joven eternamente a demás de cargar a cuestas una maldición que ahora, y solo ahora, le duele tener. De un momento a otro ella retrocede adolorida, su espalda ya no aguanta tanto como antes, sus huesos ya no son tan fuertes como en su juventud, si tan solo él no se hubiera tardado 30 años en volver ésto no estaría pasando; entre un incesante concierto de jaleos, aullidos roncos y gemidos silenciosos la rubia, que ha perdido el dorado de sus cabellos siendo reemplazado por el color plata de la vejez y su piel suave esta llena de arrugas, va dejando atras su vida mientras el nosferatu intenta por todos los medios mantenerla viva y con él pero ella, poco a poco, comienza a perder la velocidad normal de sus latidos hasta llegar al punto de casi no sentirse

-Alucard- Llama ella con el poco aire que le queda- Ya...ya estoy muerta...ugh- Escupe un poco de sangre sobre la funda de inmaculado blanco- Hazlo

El vampiro se niega energicamente a ello refutándo la última orden y deseo de su ama, no quería condenarla al infierno al que ya estaba condenado él, no quería que ella viviera en la oscuridad en la que él ya estaba sumido hasta los tuétanos.

-Hazlo- Fue la última palabra, hecha susurro, que él escuchó de su amita adorada antes de perderla por completo.

Con el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo retiró delicadamente el cabello de su ama de su cuello dejando expuesto su cuello trigueño y clavó sus colmillos atravesando la piel de quién había amado mientras la abrazaba por la cintura con el brazo libre, la conversion estaba comenzando y, a pesar del deseo ferviente de que tuviera una reversion total donde el alma queda libre, ya no había nada que hacer por ella, por su alma fuerte, valiente y justa;hundió su rostro en el busto de su ama y allí lloró hasta dormirse cual chiquillo.

La luna iluminó su nuevo día, al despertar ella no se encontraba en la cama, junto a él, la angustia se apoderó de él y la comenzó a buscar, fue a los lugares donde ella acostumbraba a ir pero no la encontró, de pronto...

-¿A quién buscas con tanto afan Alucard?- Integra estaba bebiendo una de las bolsas de sangre de Alucard hasta dejarla seca y vacía-

No faltó mucho para que ella cayera por el peso del vampiro al suelo que con su risa inundaba la amplia sala de estar, no había perdido a su condesa despues de todo aunque aún lo seguía devorando un sentimiento de culpa por condenar a su ama que se apaciguaba solo cuando él le recordaba que ella lo había hecho por su propia elección, ella sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente hasta que se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire de la, recien convertida, Hellsing

-A tí era a quién buscaba condesa- Y sin más palabras se sumieron en otro beso, más apasionado que el anterior, que los llevó de estar en medio de una noche fría y lugubre a estar en un día soleado y caluroso del verano, el mejor día-noche de todas sus vidas.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora (Para los lectores antiguos):_**

_Hola queridos lectores, decidí que éste fic va a ser un one-shoot, como al principio lo tenía pensado, por cuestiones de tardanza y falta de inspiración, prefiero ésto a dejarlo inconcluso, espero me comprendan. Les pido muchas disculpas por dejarlos en suspenso pero espero poder hacer un fic en el que Alexandra pueda participar con más libertad._

_Saludos y les pido mis más sinceras disculpas._

_Pao M. Hellsing _


End file.
